Drown The Pain In Anger, Revenge, and Jealousy
by Davens
Summary: 3shot to 3 different songs. First Chapter: Revenge. Second Chapter: Jealousy. Third Chapter: Liar... Liar...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, Instant Star related, or the song "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood**

_**Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...**_

I'm day-dreaming again. It's 10ish, and I'm trying to imagine where you are right at this moment. He's probably slow-dancing with that bleach blonde tramp I saw him flirting with earlier. She's probably getting frisky, just because that's how I know she is. I bet now, he's buying her some fruity little drink, because heaven knows she can't shoot the whiskey. I'm getting angrier and angrier as I continue thinking. I love him… Why can't he see that!

****

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...  
And he don't know...

He's probably up behind her with a pool-stick showing her how to shoot a combo. Of course this… girl… surely doesn't know how to play pool. I could probably beat her… He he he… I walk out of the studio to where I know they are, because he was talking to her about it earlier, and I was eavesdropping. He was soo excited. But it was a bad idea for him to tell me that. I got into my car and drove over there. And he don't know what I'm about to do to his precious Hummer.

__

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

I pull into the parking lot, and get out of my Mustang. I walk over to his car. I smirk. I dig my key into the side if it leaving a scratch along the passenger side. I carve fuck you, you bastard, with my key, into his leather seats. I walk back to my car, and open the back. I pull out my Louisville slugger, because I was holding stuff for Sadie. I smash his headlights. And then took out my pocketknife, and slashed the tires. I ran back to my car, and peeled out of the parking lot.

__

And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

God that felt good! Take that Quincy!

****

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke...  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom cologne...  
And he don't know...

So on my way back to the studio, and I think back to what I think he's doing. She's probably trying to sing his some white-trash version of Shania Karaoke. But you know she can't sing like me. She's probably saying I'm drunk, and, since I know him like I do, he thinks he's gonna get lucky. He's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of bathroom cologne, to help him get "in". But he don't know… Evil laugh… God… I am evil aren't I?... God… I just wanna slap Quincy in the back of his head… You know he deserves it. Come on, you know it.

__

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

I'm remembering what I did to his car. I'm laughing. Trying to imagine what his face will look like when he sees his car. I'm betting he'll faint. I'm laughing hysterically, and probably won't stop anytime soon. I'm laughing and I miss the entrance to G-Major. So I drive around the block again. I park I my spot, and since it's dark I miss the car that's parked next to me. I walk in, and head to studio C. I open the door, and it's pitch black. I feel for the light switch, and I find it and flick it on. There he is, sitting right in the middle of the studio. I scream, then realize who it is.

"God, Quincy, what's your problem?"

"What's my problem? What's your problem?"

"My problem? What did I do?"

"Why the hell did you do that to my car?"

"Did what to your car?"

"Don't be an idiot, Harrison. You know what you did."

"Quincy, what the fuck is you problem?"

"Come on, Jude. Just tell me it was you, so I don't have to file a police report."

"Oh come on Tom. Why would I do that to your car? And where's your bimbo- I mean date?"

He smirks. "Jude, you were just caught red-handed."

I smile innocently. "What do you mean? I didn't do a thing…" I trail off, then run out the door.

"JUDE!" I hear the footsteps behind me…

****

And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!

I keep running and running out the main door, and to my house. Still I didn't see the car in m driveway, so I run in the house, and lock the door behind me. All the locks too. I turn and slide the down the door. Until I see him sitting there.

"Shit." I get up, and go to run back through the door, then realize it's locked. I'm banging on the door, and then I finally get it unlocked, when a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Jude, why didn't you just tell me?" He whispers in my ear. I shiver.

"Tell you what?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you didn't want me to go out with her? I wouldn't of, if you didn't want me to. I love you too girl."

"What are you talking about, Quincy?" He pulls a book out of his pocket. My jaw drops.

"You read my journal!"

"You left it at the studio."

I groan. Rule Number One of the studio, never leave anything personal. People will look through it.

"It was open too."

I groan again.

"Can we go back to the studio I have a song to record, and I kinda left my car at the studio."

"Sure."

__

Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

I got done with recording 'Before He Cheats,' and Tommy is walking over to me.

"Tom what do you want-" He interrupts me by kissing me. I melt into the kiss. I finally got my Blue-Eyed Prince. But the happiness will only last for so long. It's Tommy, remember?

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: You Need Him to Fly**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing except "You Need Him to Fly," and the plot line. "Goodbye My Lover," is James Blunt's, so not mine either.**

**Begin Chapter Two**

I'm sitting at the studio trying to write a song. It's there, but not there if you know what I mean. Ugh, this is so frustrating. Come on…

Then hands cover my eyes, and "Guess who?" is whispered in my ear. I sniff the air.

"Hey, Tom." He pouts as he spins my chair to face him.

"How'd you know?"

"Your cologne."

"Darn…"

"Hey Tom? Can you help me on a song?"

"Sure, whatcha got so far?"

"Nothing." He grins.

"Situation."

"There's this girl. She's finally together with the man she loves. But she's not sure if it's not just dream. She's scared of rejection, and never seeing this man again. She's confused."

"Jude… Is there a problem? With us?"

"Tom, I love you. But I'm just afraid that if I look away… You're going to disappear." He grabs her hand.

"Jude, I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

She looks away. "Why can't I believe you…" She whispers.

He drops her hand, and takes a step back.

"Jude… You can't believe that I love you?"

"Tom, I'm just afraid that one day you'll take it back. That you'll leave me again, like you did when I was 17. I forgave you then. I'm not sure if I could forgive you again. I can't say I'm not afraid of you breaking my heart. There's just so many ways that our "love" could crumble. All those holes in the wall that one push could knock it down. I'm scared Tom."

He looks shocked, angry, sad, and heartbroken, all at once. His face then goes emotionless.

"Then I guess we shouldn't be together."

"Tom! I'm just trying to be honest!"

"Well so am I. Goodbye Jude."

He walks out the door, as I fall to the floor in tears. I never saw the tears in his eyes as he walked away, and I never would.

I walk into G-Majors the next morning, and into Studio A. I never expected Tom to be in there already, so I walked in then straight back out, without him knowing because of the headphones. I ran out into the alley with my guitar, notebook, and a pencil, and I wrote a song.

Apparently Tom didn't notice, so I was went back in after awhile, and knocked on Darius' door.

"Come in." I enter. "Jude! How nice to see you."

"D, I need a new producer." He looks shocked.

"But you and Tom work great together."

"Yea… But we had a bad… encounter… and I don't think I can work with him anymore." My voice cracked toward the end, as tears sprung to my eyes.

"What happened Jude?"

"It was nothing." I wipe my eyes. "I just can't work with Tom anymore."

"Ok, anything for my best artist. You're new producer will be here tomorrow." I went to walk out the door, but turned back.

"And 2 more things, D. Please don't tell Tom. And can I transfer to New York?"

"Sure."

"And remember, don't tell Tom." The door opened slightly.

"Don't tell me what?" Tom said, as he walked into the room. Tears sprang to my eyes, again.

"T, meeting later."

"Ok, D."

"I have one more song for now. Let's go record, T-" I stopped myself. "Let's go." I leave the room, with… him… following me. I smiled slightly, with tears threatening to fall. _The last Jommy song…_

I got into the Recording Booth. Tom sat down. I grabbed my acoustic guitar.

"5… 4… 3…" He counted the rest with his fingers. I started playing, a slow, sad, painful tune. Then I started to sing.

_Sway to the music this way then that way,_

_Lose yourself in your lover's eyes,_

_Wait cautiously for another day,_

_Watch out for cloudy skies..._

_Decide when you're gonna pop the question,_

_Ask about what we are,_

_Prepare yourself for deception,_

_I guess you didn't this through that far..._

_Spread your wings,_

_And try to fly,_

_Or stay on the ground,_

_And try to get by,_

_Separate the good from the bad,_

_The happy from the sad,_

_And un-say your good-bye,_

_Cuz you need him to fly..._

_A dangerous path you tread upon,_

_Laughing your way through the pain,_

_Thorns and rocks, Countless stops,_

_Are only minor setbacks upon the way..._

_Be sure that you really love him,_

_Before you set out on this journey,_

_Be sure you recognize ever thing about him,_

_Before you go topsy-turvy..._

_Spread your wings,_

_And try to fly,_

_Or stay on the ground,_

_And try to get by,_

_Separate the good from the bad,_

_The happy from the sad,_

_And un-say your good-bye,_

_Cuz you need him to fly..._

_He's the air beneath your wings,_

_Your voice when you sing,_

_But can you know if he'll just leave..._

_He's the blood you need,_

_He's seen you at your worse, and stayed..._

_But now you're at your best,_

_And he just left..._

_What can you do now?... Now,_

_Spread your wings,_

_And try to fly,_

_Or stay on the ground,_

_And try to get by,_

_Separate the good from the bad,_

_The happy from the sad,_

_And un-say your good-bye,_

_Cuz you need him to fly..._

_Spread your wings,_

_And try to fly,_

_Or stay on the ground,_

_And try to get by,_

_Separate the good from the bad,_

_The happy from the sad,_

_And un-say your good-bye,_

_Cuz you need him to fly..._

I saw Tom get up and leave, leaving, me to break into tears again.

I don't know how long I was in there, but then Tom came back in looking pissed off.

"You happy now Jude?"

"About what?"

"That Darius just fired me."

"What?"

"Oh, right, like you didn't know."

"Tom, why did Darius fire you?"

"Because you asked for a new producer."

"But you have other artists."

"Not anymore, girl." The way he said girl, with so much venom… I almost started to cry. I walked out.

**A Week Later…**

I walk into the studio, after having a hard week. I had a song. And I knew Tom was here, so I could record it. I walked into Studio A.

I tapped Tom on the shoulder. He turned around, saw me , and glared at me.

"What do you want?"

"Can I record one last song?"

"Whatever." I walked into the Recording Booth. I grabbed my acoustic with shaky hands.

"5… 4… 3…" He counted the rest with his hands. I started playing. Another slow song. It was about my goodbye. I started to sing.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you. _

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer and when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the mother of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

He walked out again, only this time he didn't come back. I went to Darius, and he said Tom was leaving. He had finished all that he had to finish, so he left for the States.

"Where?"

"I don't know Jude."

"Just go to New York, and forget about him."

"Thanks for everything D."

"No Problem."

And I walked out of that office, and out of G-Majors, never to return.

**End Chapter Two**

**Chapter Three, is almost done, and then I'll start typing. There'll be either 1 more chapter, or possibly another. **

**Please Read, and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: I'd Lie…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song, "I'd Lie" is by Taylor Swift, except the end, where I made up that tid bit.**

**Begin Chapter Three**

**Set Three Years in the Future**

Tomorrow is my 21st birthday, and I'm hoping that things go ok. Not like my 18th, 19th, or my 20th birthdays, which I spent alone by the way. I hope Tomm-, my old producer, is- isn't there. My new producer, Jonathon Alexander, will be there. Johnny is nice, caring, passionate, funny, and smart. Everything I want in a man. But he's not Tomm-, my old producer. I'm still not over him, and it's been 3 years. I can't believe that I'm still in love with him.

"Jude?!" Someone yelled from downstairs. Johnny…

"What do you want Johnny?"

""You got a song?"

"No!"

"Just checking… There's someone here for you."

"Who is it?" I hear muffled voices.

"All he'll say is that he's an old friend."

"Alright, I'm coming." I got off the roof, and down the ladder. I walk into the lobby of G-Majors: New York.

"Look, I'm here. Now who is this so called 'old friend' of mine?"

"Hey girl." No it can't be.

I turn around, and sure enough, there he is, looking like he had the day I last saw him. He still was as handsome as ever, with a plain white shirt, jeans, and his leather jacket.

"Happy birthday girl." He has a box in his hands. He hands it to me.

I open it. A silver ring with a guitar engraved on the outside, and on the inside it said, 'My Rockstar, LLTQ. Jommy Forever.'

"LLTQ? Jommy?" He looked down.

"I got this after you turned 17. It was supposed to be for your 18th birthday, but you left a week before your 18th birthday, and I didn't know where you had gone. I finally found out from Darius where you went. So here I am. LLTQ means 'Love, Little Tommy Q.' Jommy is our names put together."

"Thanks." I slipped the ring on my left middle finger. I looked at Tom's hands, for no particular reason. There it was.

"What's that ring?" He looked down at his hand, and then shoved his hand into his pocket. He mumbled something.

"What'd you say?"

"My wedding ring."

I fainted.

**20 Minutes Later**

I awake. Tom was hovering over me. _What is he doing here? _Then everything comes back to me. He goes to say something.

"Tom, let me say something for a minute. It won't make a difference; I just need to say this to you. I love you, Tom. I have since the first time I called you Little Tommy Q, and you got mad. I just wanted you to know that."

"Jude… I'm engaged! What do you want me to do? Leave Liana? I can't do that…" _You did it to me… Am I just that meaningless to you…?_

"It's ok, Quincy. I just wanted you to know how I feel. Right now, I have a song to record. Bye Tom." I walk into Studio A.

"Goodbye again… girl…"

**One song later…**

A slow tune, sad, painful, plays. I had recorded the music already. Bringing up unwanted memories…

_Come on Jude… Show Quincy…_

I finished the song.

"Good job! Jude, this is gonna be a hit."

"Can you send it to the radio stations now?"

"Sure can. I'll go right now."

"Thanks, Johnny."

"No problem, red." My hair was red again. Te hee...

**Tom's Ride Home…**

_God… I hate traffic… _He turns on the radio.

"And here's Jude Harrison's newest single, 'I'd Lie'."

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
As I count the colors in his eyes _

Won't ever fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't I light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had it memorized for so long

He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
If you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie

_(whispers)_

_And I could tell you one last thing,_

_He's engaged and gave her my diamond ring,_

_And if you asked how I was, _

_If you looked me in the eye,_

_I wouldn't tell you,_

_For I'd lie…_

Tom turns his car around, thinking, _The only girl who ever got me, needed me, and I threw it away. How stupid am I?_ Tom's cell rings.

"Hey, Liana."

"Tom! When are you coming home?" She was happy I could tell.

"I don't think I'll be coming home. Sorry it had to be this way. Goodbye Liana." He hung up the phone.

**Jude's House**

I was watching the New Instant Star Competition, smiling to myself, on how that contest changed my life drastically in 24 hours.

Then there was a knock on my door. I walked over to the door, and locked through the peephole. I roll my eyes. I open the door, with chain still on, so he couldn't get in.

"What do you want, Quincy?"

"You're wearing the ring I gave you."

"What do you want, Tom?"

It's starting to rain. "Can I come in?"

I closed the door, and unlocked the chain. I open it again.

"Mi casa es su casa."

He walks in, and I close the door behind him. I walk into the kitchen.

"You thirsty?" He nods. "Here's some water. I have to go shopping."

"It's fine." It's quiet for awhile.

"Tom, why are you here?"

He sighs. "Jude… There's no other way to say this… I love you."

"What about you fiancée?"

"We broke up."

"Why?"

"I heard your new song."

"Please… Stop lying to me Tom! Go back to your perfect world!" I had angry tears running down my cheeks. Tom grabs my face between his hands.

"Jude… I love you."

"Please leave…" He strokes my cheek.

"Do you really want me to?" I lean into his touch.

"I don't know…"

"Can you tell me that you love me?"

"I'd lie…"

**End Chapter Three**

**A/N: This is the prequel to a new story I will be writing soon. I have it planned out. Just gotta write the prologue, and type it. Then yada yada yada… Review!!! The new story is titled "From The Pen Of Jude Harrison: The Life And Times." Soon to be up!!! Also 'Mi casa es su casa.' If you didn't know, it mean my house is your house. **

**Lataz… Dark (my new penname when I get around to changing it!!!)**


End file.
